Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -55\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -55\% = -\dfrac{55}{100} = -\dfrac{11}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -11 \times 1} {5 \times 20 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{11}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{11}{400} $